We'll be Fine
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Reverse!Verse Wherein Yamamoto Takeshi, the up-and-coming Vongola boss, goes to his sky guardian's house to help him figure out Giotto's Inheritance test. "You should already know the answer to that, Jyuudaime." Giotto had told them, gazing at Yamamoto knowingly, when he had asked why the brunet had failed the trial.


**Summary: **Reverse!Verse Wherein Yamamoto Takeshi, the up-and-coming Vongola boss, goes to his sky guardian's house to help him figure out Giotto's Inheritance test. "You should already know the answer to that, Jyuudaime." Giotto had told them, gazing at Yamamoto knowingly, when the athlete had asked why the brunet had failed the trial.  
><strong>Author's notes: <strong>So yeah, don't get confused, Yamamoto's the up-and-coming boss of the Vongola Family, the most powerful mafia Family in _Japan _(So instead of _Decimo _he is known as_ Jyuudaime _instead_)_. Just _**reverse**_ everything that happened before, you know, switch their roles: Tsuna is the sky guardian and he protects Yamamoto. Tsuna was the one bitten by Ken to protect Yamamoto, he was the one who fought Genkishi first before Genkishi went looking for Yamamoto and gave him a scar on his chin (rather than an X scar on his back) and he fought Genkishi at the Choice match and he was the who tried to snuff out Daisy's flame too.

Oh and _no_, Tsuna did not try to kill himself by jumping off the roof, he just you know, fell and Yamamoto saved him.

So, am I forgetting something? *thinks hard* Oh right, the title was supposed to be 'In Reverse' but then the phrase **We'll be Fine** kept happening so that ended up as its title instead.

Oh and thank you for the wonderful feedback on both the **Taking A Chance **and **With Love, From the Heavens**, you guys are amazing :D

* * *

><p><strong>We'll be Fine<br>**_ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p>Tsuna had always been a calm person whose constant presence was like a balm to their soul. He was the glue that held them together and his constant patience and his keen intuition had always contributed to their confidence when they fought, because how could they lose when they had someone as strong as him in their team? Having someone who always kept his head in every situation made them feel at ease (not that a certain cloud would ever admit to it) and in control of any problem or situation that went their way.<p>

That was why it was such a surprise to see their calm and collected sky guardian nearly lose it during his Inheritance trial with the first generation sky guardian, Giotto.

Yamamoto had felt that something was off from the beginning when Tsuna showed up, clutching his gloves in one hand and tapping his foot impatiently as they waited for the fated time. The brunet's face was as calm as ever but still, the athlete's amber eyes kept being draw to the tight grip the other had on his weapon. He couldn't help but frown, and this was of course noticed by his perceptive storm guardian.

"Calm down, boss." Gokudera had snorted at him, "This is Sawada we're talking about. You know as well as me how good he is." The Italian said with his usual praising tone and Yamamoto just laughed but it sounded slightly forced even to his own ears and he turned worried amber eyes to his sky guardian instead.

_Something seems off about Tsuna. _Yamamoto couldn't help but think with a frown just as Giotto appeared before them. The first Vongola sky guardian gave them all a gentle smile (Yamamoto's heart jumped at his throat because he looked so much like Tsuna and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what the brunet would look like if his future self would smile). He had taken out a pocket watch with pure sky flames on the tip of the short and long hand and looked at it before explaining to them that his trial was nothing more than a simple fight to test his skills.

It was as simple as they'd expected and even though they knew Tsuna would be facing a guardian of the First, they still had confidence in his fighting ability. And sure enough, a handful of minutes later the brunet was seconds away from dealing him the finishing move. But then-

"Behold, your jyuudaime is worried about you." Giotto had gestured to him in the middle of their fight.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the desperate expression on his guardian's face as he rushed forward, mouth opening in warning just as Yuni came in between them to stop the fight before Tsuna could hit the first sky guardian. Thankfully, the brunet was well-known for his uncanny ability of controlling his attacks and he was able to cancel out his own X-burner by freezing it before it could hit his arcobaleno tutor.

Giotto disappeared from behind Yuni, reappearing behind the brunet who turned abruptly readying to attack. But then he stopped when he saw Giotto's face frowning in disapproval as he said, "You have failed."

Four pairs of eyes blinked in surprise while Yuni frowned, Reborn sighed in the sidelines.

"Oi! Don't be such a sore loser and just give Sawada his inheritance already!" Gokudera shouted as he waved a fist threateningly towards the sky guardian. Reborn shot the storm guardian a look at his disrespect and the bomber closed his mouth but he still scowled at Giotto who directed wistful look at his behavior.

The first sky guardian turned back to the brunet who had successfully put back his poker face, although his eyes were narrowed at the sudden declamation of his failure. Tsuna asked in an even tone, "Why?"

The first sky guardian tilted his head slightly, still frowning, "These trials are done to check if you exhibit the necessary characteristics needed of a guardian. The short fight we had was enough to tell me that you are lacking."

Gokudera was about to open his mouth, probably to insult Giotto again but Yamamoto held up a hand to stop him. The storm guardian shot him a look but kept his mouth shut. Tsuna was frowning now, hands balled into fists. "But I defeated you." Then he corrected himself, "I was _about_ to defeat you."

Giotto sighed in exasperation, "There is something more to a fight than winning and losing. Don't forget that."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

The blonde gave him an exasperated smile, "It wouldn't be much of a test if I told you the answer." He turned around abruptly, his cape swishing in the wind. Tsuna opened his mouth to call out but the first sky guardian cut him off, "I will give you another chance."

The brunet blinked in surprise while Ryohei and Gokduera let out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, the same place during the 'hour of the dog' as Asari so puts it." Giotto had a private smile on his face but Yamamoto was the only one to notice it. The expression slipped off his face as he turned to Tsuna, his face eerily serious, "But that is your last chance. If you fail again then I'm afraid your Family would have to go into the fight without you."

The brunet paled and the taller teen shot him a worried look. "Of course." Tsuna said instead as though he expected nothing less. "Next time, I will defeat you." He said in confidence and Yamamoto wondered if the brunet was trying to mask his loss at his failure. He was doing a good job.

The blonde gave him a sympathetic smile at his tone. He nodded and was about to leave, however, Yamamoto chose that moment to open his mouth and ask, "But I don't understand, Tsuna is the perfect embodiment of the sky guardian, what could he have done wrong?"

Tsuna and Giotto looked at him in similar expressions of surprise while Gokudera gave him an approving nod in agreement. Yamamoto ignored them and stared at Giotto who blinked, expression changing into confusion. "You should already know the answer to that, Jyuudaime." He said raising his hand in farewell before vanishing on the spot.

Everyone stared at the place he disappeared at in astonishment for a moment. This was only broken when a certain brunet turned abruptly to leave.

"Tsunayoshi." Reborn called out sternly and the brunet paused, "Where are you going?"

"Training."

"Giotto just told you that a fight isn't always about winning." Their hitman tutor said with a heavy frown. "Why don't you take a rest and relax and in the meantime figure this out _without training_."

The brunet was quiet and Yuni was looking at her student in worry. Realizing that everyone had basically the same expression on, Tsuna nodded. "Okay." There was a silent exhale of relief and he added with pursed lips. "And I'm sorry, about today." He said as quietly, his gaze directed more at Yamamoto who blinked.

The athlete knew that laughing it off wouldn't be acceptable so he just gave the brunet a gentle smile, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out together." Reborn smirked in approval at that. Gokudera crossed his arms scoffing and Ryohei yelled out 'extreme'.

Tsuna looked at him and although his gaze seemed doubtful he replied, "Yeah," anyway.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't go to school the next day and Yamamoto cut his afternoon classes to go to the brunet's house. Although Reborn wasn't pleased with this, he recognized that sometimes some things were more important than listening to Nezu-sensei criticizing his students rather than teaching. Gokudera had wanted to come along but the arcobaleno drew a line at that and told the bomber to cover for his boss and fellow guardian instead, to which he did so with great reluctance.<p>

So this was how Yamamoto found himself looking up at his sky guardian's Italian-styled house. The brunet's parents were often out vacationing in Italy or Paris or France, so the young boss let himself in (going to the back of the house and climbing a rough patch of wall) just as Tsuna had shown him numerous times before. He made his way to the extended building of his guardian's house which served as a training area for the brunet.

He held up a hand and knocked quietly on the curtained glass door. The curtain was pushed aside and the door opened immediately after his third knock, as though Tsuna had been waiting for him on the other side.

"If you came here to give me a cryptic message about how to complete Giotto's trial then I'm afraid you're already too late." Tsuna sighed tiredly, narrowed eyes looking into amber ones. "Yuni already did that last night."

Yamamoto gave his best friend a smile, "Can't I just have come here to see how you're doing?"

The brunet squinted up at his face with a slight frown before sighing again and sliding the door open. "Fine, come in." He sidestepped as the taller teen looked inside the personalized training room, staring at the multiple sandbags and modern equipment scattered around the room. It wasn't his first time here but I never failed to impress him how much dedication Tsuna was putting in to getting stronger.

Just as the brunet slid the glass door closed, rain began to putter down from the darkening sky. Yamamoto turned back to see rain drops hitting the glass door and smiling, "Looks like I came in just in time."

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

The dark haired teen laughed as though the notion of using an umbrella while it rained was ridiculous. "Of course not." Tsuna knew how he always preferred getting caught under the rain.

The brunet sighed in exasperation, "You'll get sick at that rate, you know."

Yamamoto merely shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking around before finally settling on a couch on the corner (it was for the times when Tsuna was too tired to get back to his room, he took naps here instead). He made his way to it and sat down, patting the place next to him. "So, we gonna talk or what?"

The shorter teen eyed him warily, head tilting as he looked at his best friend's expression. The swordsman kept his face neutral and patient and eventually Tsuna made his way forward, sitting next to the other warily.

"What are we gonna talk about?"

Yamamoto shrugged, easing back onto the couch, right arm slung casually on top of it. "Yesterday? About the trial, about this answer Giotto says I'm supposed to know?"

Tsuna sighed, shoulders slumping, "I've be training since last night, I don't understand what he wants me to do if not win. And I'm sure losing isn't the answer as well because he might be testing my strength and combat abilities."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding, eyes softening. "I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm as lost as you are about the whole Sky trial thing."

Sharp orange eyes turned to him, softening sadly and Tsuna admitted in a soft, hesitant tone, "I'm afraid I might fail again." Then he looked away, "I don't want to let you down."

The lack of the usual confidence in his voice made the taller teen freeze. He reached out a hand and grabbed the brunet by the wrist, making orange eyes lock into his. Tsuna was never supposed to be anything but confident and a calming presence beside them. If he wasn't that then they'd all fall apart without him. The fact that he admitted to this fear meant that he was sincerely scared.

So Yamamoto said the only thing that he could think of at the moment, "Spar with me."

Tsuna blinked in surprise and Yamamoto took a moment to understand what he just said, himself. "What?"

Yamamoto stood up, stretching his arms, uniform ridding up a little as he grinned at his best friend. "You heard me, let's spar for a bit."

The brunet frowned, "But didn't Reborn say to rest?"

The swordsman snorted, "From what you just said you've been training again since last night." He rolled his shoulders back, warming up for the eventual spar, "I don't think that's considered resting. Besides, it's a boss' order." He said trying to inject a tone of seriousness. It made the brunet's lip twitch but he fought off the smile as he stood up to get his gloves which he threw on the other side of the room. Yamamoto grinned in victory as he looked around, spotting a few bamboo swords leaning against the wall.

"Hey, can I borrow one of those?" He asked Tsuna who shrugged.

"Sure, boss."

"Aw, why suddenly so respectful, Tsuna?" The taller teen quipped lightly as he grabbed one to which his guardian rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who gave an official order, Yamamoto." Tsuna said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you're practicing to be a boss then I should practice being a respectful guardian like Reborn wants."

At those words, Yamamoto deflated a bit but he continued to swing the sword, humming noncommittally. Noticing the change in demeanor, Tsuna's expression softened.

"You know, even if you don't end up inheriting the title of Vongola Jyuudaime and become some professional baseball player instead, Gokudera and I will follow you anywhere." The brunet assured as Yamamoto turned to him.

The taller teen laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Gokudera would follow _you_ anywhere. He only puts up with me just because I defeated him when he challenged me for the position of boss."

The shorter teen gave him a serious look, eyes locking with Yamamoto's. "Then _I'd_ follow _you_ anywhere, Yamamoto. You can trust me on that."

The athlete's mouth went dry at the sincerity behind the words and he found himself unable to say anything, so he just nodded looking back at the weapon on his hands. He managed a small, "Thanks," not really able to help the small sheepish smile on his face.

Tsuna gave him a rare smile himself as he walked to the center of the room, Yamamoto stood a few feet away from him. The sky guardian raised an eyebrow in his direction, monotone voice asking, "Are you ready?"

The swordsman gave him a bright grin, "Go ahead, Tsuna." And with that their spar started.

It wasn't really anything more than a friendly exchange of blows. Their movements were more like a dance around each other coupled with blows that weren't meant to harm anyone rather than the usual bloody exchange of fists and flames and swords they gotten used to seeing in the future. But as time passed and when Yamamoto had gotten under Tsuna's defense and blocks, the sky guardian began to deliver the blows back with more vigor and force that was bordering attack territory.

The blows to his side were starting to hurt but Yamamoto just let out a grunt, pushing forward and side-stepping before delivering a gentle blow to the other's unguarded side. Despite the increased force of Tsuna's punches and kicks he was still careful in hitting his guardian. It was supposed to be just a spar, after all. But then Tsuna charged forward, eyes blazing, and Yamamoto was caught in between the fierce and desperate expression on the other's face and his sudden attack that he was unable to defend himself. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt.

Orange eyes widened and Tsuna seemed to just realize what he did and before either of them knew it, he was on top of the taller teen, cupping his face in his hands and breathing worriedly over him, "Yamamoto," He breathed out, monotone voice, breathless. "Are you okay?"

A laugh bubbled out of the athlete's mouth as he reached up and placed his hand over Tsuna's, "I'm fine. That was some good sparring."

Tsuna frowned heavily, "It was supposed to be a friendly spar but I went too far-" He bit his lower lip when he touched Yamamoto on the chest with the hand Yamamoto wasn't holding. The taller teen grunted, "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" He scolded.

The swordsman sat up letting go of Tsuna's hand just as he retracted his, balancing on his right elbow with Tsuna still sitting on top of him. "It's not that big of a deal, I thought it'd help you if we kept going even though you were bordering on attack rather than on friendly spar for awhile there." He laughed lightly.

Tsuna didn't say anything, expression serious and amber eyes softened at the concern. He was staring at Yamamoto's face and the swordsman couldn't help but reach out and tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear, "Hey, you okay? You were wearing that same expression when you fought Giotto."

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed, "What expression?"

Yamamoto frowned in concentration, "It's like your usual frown-y expression," He tried to explain, "And your eyebrows were all furrowed and uh," He moved his hands to touch the edge of the brunet's eyes, making him blink, "Your eyes looked really frustrated." He said softly.

Tsuna's expression softened, "I'm sorry." But neither of them knew if he was apologizing for yesterday or for their current spar or maybe something else.

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, elbow burning at the weight of supporting himself but not wanting to pull away from their strangely comfortable position. But he did pull away his hand, using both elbows to balance himself instead, "Can you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Why?"

The athlete gave him a one-shouldered shrug, "Talking it out might help us figure something out."

There was silence and the brunet pursed his lips before sighing, "I just didn't want to waste time in hesitating anymore." The raised eyebrow from his best friend made him elaborate further. "When I fought Genkishi in the Melone base and he got to you…" Orange eyes seemed to look searchingly at his face before landing on the scar at his chin (he had been trying to avoid Genkishi's attack but the man was dangerous with his double swords). It was a deep cut and he had to get it stitched but it was healing, nonetheless. Tsuna reached out a hesitant hand and traced it delicately with his fingers. The taller teen shivered at the touch but he didn't pull back, "…and during Choice when I had to snuff out Daisy's flame." He looked angry at himself, "I hesitated."

Yamamoto reached out a hand grasping the hand that was closest to his face.

"If I'd been stronger, a little less full of myself, and if I hadn't hesitated…" The brunet glared down, "We would have won that Choice battle..." And he added in an even softer tone, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Tsuna shifted their hands so he could hold onto Yamamoto's and squeeze it,

Amber eyes widened and truthfully, Yamamoto had no idea what to do or even say in this situation. Here he was on the floor with his closest friend straddling him, bangs shadowing his eyes, as he admitted his fears and regrets. _And_ Yamamoto was just staring at him like an idiot, not knowing what to say.

Deciding to just follow his instincts, the dark-haired teen leaned forward, touching his forehead to his guardian's. He looked through the other's long bangs and gave him his gentlest smile. He didn't know what to say and he felt grateful that Tsuna was willing to tell him all these things he refused to tell the others. So, he opened his mouth and decided to tell his best friend about his own fears and regrets. "In Melone Base, when we got separated and you had to watch over Lal by yourself, I was worried. Gokudera was with Ryohei and even though you were with Lal, you had to fight by yourself."

A hand laid itself on his cheek, making him lean against it. And Tsuna let out a soft whisper, "So did you. I heard you, just for a second when you were fighting the Moscas."

"I heard you too." Yamamoto admitted, looking down. "You said my name before you lost consciousness after your fight with Genkishi." The brunet placed his hands on the athlete's shoulders, "And when Genkishi found me and taunted me with illusions of the guardians, I-pin, Lal, and Kusakabe under his spell, the first one I saw, was _you_."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna he said in a soft tone as though he was afraid of breaking whatever this was between them, "I don't want to fail again. I want to fight beside you and protect you."

"Tsuna," He whispered, amber eyes meeting orange ones. "I'm scared that I'm putting so much on your shoulders. Sometimes I feel like I'm relying on you too much." He admitted honestly, orange eyes watching him without judgment only with fond exasperation, "But when you're fighting with us, everything feels easy. You can stop Gokudera and Ryohei from fighting and you can even get Hibari to behave in his worst days." He laughed softly, "I don't understand why Giotto thinks you're lacking as a sky guardian but you're exactly what we need. You're perfect just the way you are."

He sat up straighter and instead of his stomach, Tsuna was straddling his legs now. He reached up both hands and cupped the other's face, "That's why, no matter what happens later or what the result of this war in the Future is, don't ever change." He looked at the brunet hesitantly before leaning in quickly and giving him a peck on his lips, He pulled back with a sheepish expression as orange eyes stared at him wide-eyed, "If you think you're pushing yourself too hard or- or if you just don't like what you're doing then I want you to _stop_. Just _stop_. You don't have to hurt somebody just because you have to, don't lie to yourself." He smiled, cheeks flushed with warmth, "And do me a favor, follow what you think is right."

The taller teen let go of the other's face, suddenly shy and sheepish of his bold pronouncement (and actions). Silence reigned between them and just as he was about to clear his throat and apologize, he was pushed back to the floor. He let out a quiet 'oof', Tsuna's hand cradling the back of his head so that it wouldn't hit the hard ground too hard. He was suddenly aware that his arms were full of a five-feet-something brunet.

He was distracted from this thought when his eyes were covered by brown and orange and suddenly Tsuna was whispering in his ear, "Do me a favor too and survive this war with us. Don't-" The brunet swallowed, the hands on his shoulders tightening, "-Don't end up dead like your future self." He choked uncharacteristically on his ear.

Yamamoto raised up his arms, running his hands down Tsuna's back in comfort, "Yeah, yeah…" He said back movements gentle. "I promise."

And then just like that Tsuna was kissing him, his fingers coming up to tangle itself on Yamamoto's short hair while he balanced himself on his other hand while the taller teen placed his hands on the other's hips, blinking in surprise at the sudden assault. But then his eyes slid closed just as the brunet bit at his bottom lip, he reciprocated for a few seconds before leaning back and pecking him on the lips before moving to kiss cheeks and both his eyelids.

"Reborn should be happy, I'm finally relaxing." Tsuna murmured as he chased his boss' lips.

Yamamoto let out a breathless laugh leaning forward to catch him in a brief kiss before murmuring against his mouth, "I don't think he meant this when he told you to relax."

"Mm," The brunet's eyebrows were furrowed as he focused on the feel of the taller teen's lips on his before he retracted himself and asked, "This is okay, though, right? We're not rushing into this?"

The athlete let out a thoughtful hum leaning back on the floor, hands reaching up to hold one of the brunet's hands and intertwining their fingers. "We've sort of been building up to this though, right?" He asked, head tilted as Tsuna leaned back even more to have a full look at him. "Remember when you fell off that roof-?"

"And you jumped off to save me and practically forced your friendship on me?" Tsuna asked with a small smile on his face, "Hard to forget."

Yamamoto returned the smile, "Or during that time when I exploded out of my clothes again because of the Dying Will bullet and you leant me your jacket even though you had to be cold too…"

"And that time with the Kokuyo gang, when I let Chikusa bite my arm to protect you." Tsuna leaned back into his space kissing his nose. "The fight with Varia when your father sent me the ring and I knew what it meant and accepted it anyway… The fight with Xanxus when I stood in front of you and them, trying to protect you." He kissed the other on the forehead, "All those times you saved me and vice versa."

Yamamoto buried his face in Tsuna's shoulder when he was close enough, "The fireworks." He laughed lightly.

Tsuna moved back cupping his face and looking into amber eyes seriously, "The fireworks." He agreed in monotone before leaning back in to kiss him full on the lips. Then he leaned back a little and whispered, "We're gonna be okay, right? The war…"

It was strange to have someone as strong as Tsuna asking him for assurance but he squeezed the other's fingers in reassurance. "As long as everyone stays together…" He reached his other hand up to cup the other's face and ran a thumb across his cheeks, "We'll be fine." He said firmly, amber eyes meeting orange. "You'll be fine."

Tsuna looked down on him, balancing on one hand while his other held Yamamoto's other hand. He squeezed back, draping his body over the taller teen's as he leaned forward whispering against his lips, voice steady, "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>That night by the Namimori shrine, on the hour of the dog, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna, Colonello, Yuni, and Reborn found themselves standing together again. This time though, there was a light drizzle of rain to accompany the coldness of the night.<p>

"It looks like tonight is blessed with the element of our bosses." Giotto appeared in a flash of pure sky flames. He smiled gently at the gathered people, "Hello, I hope you have reviewed your past actions."

Tsuna answered with his usual monotone voice, "I've done my best."

The first sky guardian gave him a smile, "That's all I really ask." And pretty soon the trial had started and the two were engaging in combat once more.

They exchanged flames and kicks and punches, barely visible in the sky as nothing more than two comets clashing against each other. Yamamoto's hands balled into fists at the tension, eyes looking up determinedly at the fight. He could feel his ring digging into his palm.

"Do you think it'll turn out well?" Gokudera asked softly and Ryohei looked at Yamamoto who didn't return their inquiring stares for several seconds.

"This night is blessed by the rain," He smiled at the sky before looking at his fellow guardians. "He'll be fine." Reborn smirked as Colonello and Yuni exchanged smiles.

Just as he said that the two in the air stopped. Giotto reappeared on the ground just as Tsuna shot down, landing gracefully beside Yamamoto. The first sky guardian gave them all a smile.

"Hurting someone who's defenseless isn't the way of the sky. I agreed with your boss when he said you were the perfect embodiment of this element." The blonde said gently, "But for a short time you lost sight of what was truly important. You were willing to attack someone who had their back turned to you." He said recounting last night, "But today, you stopped. What made you stop?"

Tsuna looked sideways at Yamamoto who gave him a smile. The brunet reached out and took Yamamoto's hand in his. He heard Gokudera choke and Ryohei was giving them a funny look, "This war is to save people's lives, not to hurt them." He said determinedly, "I won't be blindsided again, I realize that I can't be the sky that envelops all if I lie to my own heart."

The first sky guardian gave him an approving nod, "Very good, you gave me the correct answer. This is enough." He gave them all a bright smile, "You pass." Just as he said that, he was once more enveloped in pure sky flames.

"Tsuna, take out your box." Reborn called out to the brunet who immediately pulled out the orange box weapon. A small sputter of flame shot itself into the box before Giotto fully vanished.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and Yamamoto squeezed his hand as he smiled, "You did it."

The brunet smiled up at him, a rare private smile that made Yamamoto's heart race. He pocketed his box before placing his hand on the other's shoulder, standing on his toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Thanks to you." He could hear Gokudera's jaw drop behind them.

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh lightly, placing his arms around his sky guardian as Gokudera sputtered curses behind them, Ryohei shouted 'extreme', and Yuni giggled her congratulations. Reborn tilted his fedora while Colonello shook his head in exasperation.

Neither noticed a certain Yamamoto-look-alike ghost sitting on top of the Namimori shrine roof.

"You know, if G. was here, he'd say you're too soft." Asari said as Giotto appeared beside him in a flash of sky flames.

"Maybe to you, but he'd probably just tell me off." He chuckled as he looked at the small group with soft eyes. "They'll turn out even stronger than us."

The blue-eyed man gave his friend a warm smile, "I'd rather they just live happily."

Giotto sat down close to the First Vongola boss, leaning shoulders bumping against his as he returned the smile, "I'd rather have that too."

And the two drifted into silence, watching as the tenth generation Vongola family left, watching even when the sun began to rise on the east before they disappeared, leaving nothing more than warm imprints on the place they sat side-by-side.

_They'll be just fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>And my sembreak is officially over but I think I updated a lot these past two weeks than I ever did last year. This verse was interesting to work with, maybe I'd come back and do this again when I'm bored XD So, thank you for your amazing support as always! Guys, let's keep the 8027 ball rolling :3

*Casually bumps story to T, just to be safe*


End file.
